Storytelling Time
by The Wild West Pyro
Summary: It has been a month since the Doors of Death were closed and Gaia was killed. Now, a new activity at Camp has been introduced-Storytelling Time. Join the demigods, gods and "Uncle Rick" around the campfire as they read the Demigod Diaries and tell their stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. I am The Wild West Pyro, and this is my first Percy Jackson fanfic. Anyway, this will be a collection of one-shots and the Demigod Diaries' stories.**

**Disclaimer: Um…er..**

**Luke: You don't own PJO. Or us. It belongs to good ol' Uncle Rick.**

**Me: Thanks mate!**

**Enjoy!**

New Athens, December 24th, 2013.

It had been a month since Gaia had been killed.

Percy and Annabeth had fought their way out of Tartarus, while the Gods ceased their in-fighting and pulled out every stop to help. The crew of the Argo II had fought their way through dangerous waters, countless monsters and complex mazes to get to the Doors of Death. And Hades, in his Pluto form, had assembled a team of half-bloods and dead demigods-Silena, Beckendorf, Clarisse, Chris, Narcissus, Echo, The Stolls, Daedalus, Zoe Nightshade, Thalia and the Hunters, as well as Luke, tracked the demigods. They eventually found the two, at the absolute end of their strengths, desperately fighting off a very angry Kronos and his giants.

Some amazing things had been done down there. Luke, who had his arm cut off and replaced with a titanium mechanical one due to his stab wound, had taken on the two biggest giants with his bare hands and won. Zoe had one-shotted the Chimera and the Nemean Lion. The Stolls had outwitted a Cyclops. Beckendorf and Silena had backed up the group with a WWII Russian Tank Beckendorf had made himself, Clarisse and Chris slayed over twenty Drakons, Daedalus had created a maze in his new workshop and trapped Talos in there, while Narcissus and Echo lured Kronos into a mirrored chamber and helped Percy and Annabeth kill him once more.

The crew of the Argo II had bombarded Gaia with everything, then Gaia started to crumble when Ouranus awoke and hacked her with his sickle3. When Tartarus started to collapse from Gaia's last ditch effort to take Ouranus with her, Frank and Hazel had volunteered to close the Doors of Death from behind, Frank burning Gaia to death with his life stick while Hazel caused jewels to fall on Gaia. Ouranus died sticking his sickle into his wife, while Frank and Hazel hugged each other as the Doors shut and they were left to watch Gaia's demise.

As a reward, the dead members of the "Elysium Commando Force" were allowed to live again (although Daedalus politely requested that he should stay dead). However, the demigods, furious with Zeus's arrogance to not look after his children, had yelled smack on him and taunted him. When Zeus was about to murder them all, the rest of the gods furiously raised their hands and proceeded to scold Zeus as well, making him realize what a horrible father he'd been until he broke down in tears and had to be comforted by Hera.

The two Camps were united, while Drew and Octavian-who had both tried to start a new civil war-were thrown into the Fields of Punishment. Camp Half-Blood had been transformed into New Athens-a beautiful mini-city, in the style of Athens, all on Long Island. Long Island was also "magically expanded" by the Gods in order to make way for New Rome.

And yes, a lot of people had fallen in love.

Luke had confessed to Thalia that he had fought only for her the whole time. Nico had automatically fallen in love with Zoe Nightshade at first sight, and had flirted with her all the time when they were in Tartarus. Leo and Reyna had bonded over the construction of New Athens.

As for the "official couples" as the Aphrodite and Venus cabins cheerfully named them, they were stronger than ever. Jason and Piper were dating a lot now, while Annabeth and Percy's love was stronger than ever, from all that time when they were in Tartarus.

Now, in the snowy grounds, around the blazing campfire in the town square, the campers, demigods, and even the Gods, in their Greek or Roman forms, huddled around the blazing fire that Hestia sat in. A new activity known as "Storytelling Time" had been introduced, to give new demigods a good idea of what being a demigod was like, and to give a background to the demigods.

"Uncle Rick" as the demigods had nicknamed him, was like a second father to all the campers, for his friendly nature. He had picked 3 stories from the demigods who had saved everyone's lives a month ago.

"First up, Luke and Thalia!"

The campers cheered as Luke and Thalia stood up. In his mechanical hand, Luke held a green diary with a brown spine, while his human one was wrapped around Thalia's waist. Once they sat down in front of the campfire, Luke began.

"This is a story about those times when me, my girlfriend and Annabeth were a family. We had felt the gods abandoned us-"

"WE DID NOT-"

"Sssh, Dad!"

"-and our parents hated us. At the time, I was one furious teenager. I felt that Hermes-my dad, had driven my mom insane and left me without telling me."

The gods glared at Hermes, who took a sudden interest in the newly fallen snow.

"So yeah, this is a story of how me and Thalia hunted a magic goat-"

The goat bleated as Bacchus dispensed Diet Pepsi from her teats.

"-nearly got killed in a House of Horrors-"

Apollo shuddered as he remembered.

"-and how we met Annabeth"

Percy raised Annabeth's hand and bowed while everyone else laughed.

Thalia leaned on Luke's strong shoulders and spoke.

"Let's start then."

**And that, readers, is the end of Chapter One! Tell me what you thought of it so far! Oh, and the demigods will be reading the Demigod Diaries, and there will be a new story every chapter! I'm OK with requests, as long as they aren't too hard for me.**

**See you guys soon!**

**The Wild West Pyro.**

***Finishes typing on his magic red Fanfiction Portable Manual Typewriter***


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE COMES CHAPTER 2!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO! ALL CONTENT FROM THE DEMIGOD DIARIES BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN!**

**LET US BEGIN! **

**Also, to the reviewers and favoriters and followers: THANK YOU! YOU CAN NOW ALL GO TO CAMP HALF BLOOD AND MEET YOUR FAVOURITE DEMIGODS AND EAT COOKIES! YAAAAY!**

**WARNING: SUPER LONG CHAPTER AHEAD!**

Luke cleared his throat and began to read. 

"**My name is Luke."**

"**Honestly, I don't know if I'll be able to keep up with this diary. My life is pretty crazy. But I promised the old man I would try. After what happened today…well, I owe him."**

"**My hands are shaking as I sit here on guard duty. I can't get the horrible images out of my head. I've got a few hours until the girls wake up. Maybe if I write down the story, I'll be able to put it behind me."**

"**I should probably start with the magic goat."**

Amaltheia bleated.

"**For 3 days, Thalia and I had been following the goat across Virginia. I wasn't sure why. To me, the goat didn't look like anything special, but Thalia was more agitated than I'd ever seen here before. She was convinced that the goat was some sort of sign from her dad, Zeus."**

"**Yeah, her dad is a Greek god. So is mine. We're demigods. If you think that sounds cool, think again. All those ancient Greek nastiez like Furies and harpies and gorgons still exist, and they can sense heroes like us from miles away. Because of that, Thalia and I spend all our time running for our lives."**

The crowd of campers murmured in agreement.

"**Our superpowerful parents don't even talk to us, much less help us. Why? If I tried to explain that, I'd fill up this whole diary-"**

Zeus's royal nostrils flared again.

"YOU DARE ACCUSE ME AND-"

"SSSH DAD!"

"Sorry dear."

"**Anyway, this goat would pop up at random times, always in the distance. Whenever we tried to catch up to it, the goat would vanish and appear farther away, as if it was leading us somewhere."**

"**Me, I would've left it alone. Thalia wouldn't explain why she thought it was important, but she and I had been adventuring long enough that I'd learned to trust her judgment. So we followed the goat."**

"**Early in the morning, we made it into Richmond. We trudged across a narrow bridge over a lazy green river, past wooded parks and Civil War cemeteries. As we got closer to the center of town, we navigated through sleepy neighborhoods of red brick town houses wedged close together, with white-columned porches and tiny gardens."**

"**I imagined all the normal families living in those cozy houses. I wonder what it would be like to have a home, to know where my next meal was coming from, and not have to worry about getting eating by monsters every day. I'd run away when I was only nine-five long years ago. I barely remembered what it was like to sleep in a real bed."**

The gods and campers nodded sympathetically while Hermes looked miserable.

"**After walking another mile, my feet felt like they were melting inside my shoes. I hoped we could find a place to rest, maybe get some food. Instead, we found the goat."**

Zeus held Amaltheia up as she bleated again.

"**The street we were following opened up into a big circular park. Stately red brick mansions faced the roundabout. In the middle of the circle, atop of a twenty-foot white marble pedestal, was a bronze dude sitting on horseback-"**

Mars grinned and was about to say something before Athena interrupted him.

"It should be, sitting on a horse."

Luke nodded and continued reading.

"**-was a bronze dude sitting on a horse."**

"That's much better." Said Athena.

"Can I speak yet?"

"Not yet, Mars. Not now."

"**Grazing at the base of the monument was the goat."**

Thalia took over briefly.

"**HIDE!"**

Luke took over again.

"**Thalia pulled me behind a row of rosebushes."**

"**It's just a goat." I said for the millionth time. "Why-?"**

Thalia spoke again.

"**It's special." Thalia insisted. "One of my dad's sacred animals. Her name is Amaltheia."**

She handed the book back to Luke.

"**She'd never mentioned the goat's name before. I wondered why she sounded so nervous."**

"**Thalia isn't scared of much."**

Artemis smiled.

"That's my lieutenant."

Then Zeus puffed out his chest in pride.

"THAT'S my fearless girl!"

He looked like he was going to hug her, until Hera restrained him and reminded him it was story time.

"**She's only 12, two years younger than I am, but if you saw her walking down the street you'd clear a path. She wears black leather boots, black jeans and a tattered leather jacket studded with punk rock buttons-"**

"And Green Day ones." added Thalia.

"**Her hair is dark and choppy like a feral animal's-"**

"But now it's down to her shoulders!" squealed Aphrodite.

"**Her intense blue eyes bore into you as if she's considering the best way to beat you to a pulp."**

"Which she usually is." added one of the Hunters cheerfully.

"**Anything that scared her, I had to take seriously."**

"And you'd better." rumbled Zeus.

"**So you've seen this goat before?" I asked."**

"**She nodded reluctantly-"**

Thalia took over again.

"**In Los Angeles, the night I ran away. Amaltheia led me out of the city. And later, that night you and I met…she led me to you."**

Aphrodite squealed.

"**I stared at Thalia. As far as I knew, our meeting had been an accident. We literally ran into each other in a dragon's cave outside Charleston and teamed up to stay alive. Thalia had never mentioned a goat."**

"**As for her own life in Los Angeles, Thalia didn't like to talk about it. I respected her too much to pry. I knew her mom had fallen in love with Zeus."**

Zeus looked at the ground sadly while Hera slapped him in the face.

"**Eventually Zeus dumped her, as gods tend to do."**

Suddenly all the gods took an interest in their snow boots and the snow as the campers all glared at them. Zeus's lip trembled.

"**Her mom went off the deep end, drinking and doing crazy things-I didn't know the details-until Thalia decided to run. In other words, her past was a lot like mine."**

Luke and Thalia looked up to hear a sound like a weeping old man. Zeus was sobbing into a gigantic blue handkerchief while Jason stood up and patted him on the back. Apollo, Artemis, Hera, Athena, Poseidon and Hades joined in.

"I was a horrible father to you two. I'm sorry. I was so foolish and I couldn't help myself…and I wasn't there when you needed me…"

Luke and Thalia continued reading while Zeus blew his nose.

"**She took a shaky breath. "Luke, when Amaltheia appears, something important is about to happen….something dangerous. She's like a warning from Zeus, or a guide."**

"**To what?"**

"**I don't know…but look." Thalia pointed across the street. "She's not disappearing this time. We must be close to wherever she's leading us."**

"**Thalia was right. The goat was just standing there, less than a hundred yards away, contentedly nibbling grass at the base of the monument."**

"**I was no expert on barnyard animals, but Amaltheia **_**did **_**look strange now that we were closer. She had curlicue horns like a ram, but the swollen udders of a girl goat. And her shaggy gray fur…was it glowing? Wisps of light seemed to cling to her like a cloud of neon, making her look blurry and ghostly."**

"**A couple of cars looped around the traffic circle, but nobody seemed to notice the radioactive goat. That didn't surprise me. There's some sort of magical camouflage that keeps mortals from seeing the true appearance of monsters and gods. Thalia and I weren't sure what this force was called or how it worked, but it was pretty powerful. Mortals might see the goat as just a stray dog, or they might not see it at all."**

"In the Mist," Zeus said in a shaking voice, "Amaltheia is a stray tabby cat."

"**Thalia grabbed my wrist. "Come on. Let's try to talk to it."**

"**First we hide from the goat." I said. Now you want me to talk to the goat?"**

Everyone burst out laughing.

"**Thalia dragged me out of the rosebushes and pulled me across the street. I didn't protest. When Thalia gets an idea in her head, you just have to go with. She always gets her way."**

"**Besides, I couldn't let her go without me. Thalia has saved my life a dozen times. She's my only friend. Before we met, I'd travelled for years on my own, lonely and miserable."**

Some people blinked back tears, others looked sad. Annabeth looked rather uncomfortable while Hermes looked at the ground sadly. Aphrodite, however, was cooing a bit.

"**Once in a while I'd befriend a mortal, but whenever I told them the truth about me, they didn't understand. I'd confess that I was the son of Hermes, the immortal messenger dude with the winged sandals. I'd explain that monsters and Greek Gods were real and very much alive in the modern world. My mortal friends would say "That is so cool! I wish I was a demigod!" Like it's some sort of game. I always ended up leaving."**

Luke noticed a lot of people nodding their heads in agreement.

"**But Thalia understood. She was like me. Now that I'd found her, I was determined to stock with her. If she wanted to chase a magical glowing goat, then we'd do that, even if I had a bad feeling about it."**

"**We approached the statue. The goat didn't pay us much attention. She chewed some grass then butted her horns against the marble base of the monument. A bronze plaque read: **_**Robert E. Lee-"**_

Mars grinned again.

"Man, that was one of my best sons! Kicked the ass of the Union until Grant got his act together! Lincoln even considered hiring him!"

Athena stared at him coldly.

"Let me remind you, Mars, that Grant was a brilliant general from the start. Do not insult one of my greatest children ever again."

"Also," she added rather smugly.

"Did Robert ever become President?"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

Hectate and Poseidon held Athena back while Aphrodite and Apollo stopped Mars from lashing out at her.

As Zeus resolved the argument, Luke coughed and continued.

"**I didn't know about history, but I was pretty sure Lee was a general who lost a war-"**

Meanwhile, Mars had pulled out an FN FAL and was about to blast Athena with it before Apollo, Zeus and Aphrodite dragged him away. Jason rushed in, with Piper following him.

"**-That didn't strike me as a good omen."**

"**Thalia knelt next to the goat. "Amaltheia?"**

"**The goat turned. She had sad amber eyes and a bronze collar around her neck. Fuzzy white light steamed around her body, but what really caught my attention were her udders. Each teat was labelled with Greek letters, like tattoos. I could read a little Ancient Greek-it was a natural ability for demigods. The teats read: Nectar, Milk, Water, Pepsi, Press Here for Ice-"**

Amaltheia looked insulted and bleated while everyone else roared with laughter.

"**-and Diet Mountain Dew."**

Bacchus raised his glass of said drink and took a sip while more people laughed. Amaltheia looked angry.

"**Thalia looked into the goat's eyes. "Amaltheia, what do you want me to do? Did my Dad send you?"**

Zeus came out of the forest covered in bullet wounds and a black eye, as well as a bloody mouth, Apollo and Jason escorting him. In the background, Piper was trying to calm her mother down as she argued with Mars.

"I did send her." he rasped before sinking into his chair.

"**The goat glanced at me. She looked miffed, like I was intruding on a private conversation."**

"Sorry about that." Zeus muttered.

"She's only fond of my sons and daughters."

Meanwhile, Clarisse and Chris dragged out Mars, who had several broken teeth, two black eyes, his sunglasses smashed over his head, his guts hanging out, his FN FAL impaled in his chest and two broken legs, followed by a very furious Aphrodite, a bloodstained hand mirror and dragging an unconscious Piper, who had several lethal-looking bullet wounds. Jason, Leo and Reyna cried in alarm and went to help her.

"CONSIDER YOURSELF DUMPED!" screamed Aphrodite as she chucked another high heel at Mars.

"Wonderful!" squealed Hera.

"Now you can go back to having a lovely marriage with Hephaestus!"

Aphrodite went over to her husband and sat next to him, fuming at Mars.

"**I took a step back, resisting the urge to grab my weapon. Oh, and by the way, my weapon was a golf club. Feel free to laugh."**

As Luke reached behind him and pulled out a dented, twisted, and snapped in half nine-iron, everyone started laughing as they imagined Luke charging at a giant with it.

"**I used to have a sword made from Celestial Bronze, but the sword got melted in acid (long story). Now all I had was this nine-iron that I carried on my back. Not exactly epic. If the goat went commando on us, I'd be in trouble."**

"**I cleared my throat. "Um, Thalia, are you sure this goat is from your dad?"**

"**She's immortal" Thalia said. "When Zeus was a baby, his mom Rhea-"**

"She always liked me best!" said Zeus happily.

"NO ME!" roared Poseidon.

"IT WAS ME!" bellowed Hades.

While the Big Three yelled at each other, Luke nervously carried on reading.

"**-hid him in a cave-"**

"SEE? I TOLD YOU SHE LIKED ME!" yelled Zeus as he got beaten with his chair.

"**Because Kronos wanted to eat him?" I'd heard that story somewhere, how the old Titan king swallowed his own children."**

"**Thalia nodded. "So this goat, Amaltheia, looked after baby Zeus in his cradle. She nursed him."**

"**On Diet Mountain Dew?" I asked. Thalia frowned. "What?"**

"**Read the udders" I said. "The goat has five flavours and an ice dispenser." "Blaaaah." Said Amaltheia."**

Everyone burst out laughing while Zeus elbow-dropped Poseidon and Hades.

"Now with Coffee, Tea, Ovaltine, Bovril, Hot Chocolate, Chicken Broth, Wine, Beer, Sake, Whisky, Coke Zero, Diet Pepsi, Orange Juice, Scotch, Gin, Scrumpy, Cocktails, Energy Drinks, Mead, Tap Water, Carrot Juice, Tomato Juice, and Apple Juice!" added Bacchus as he topped up his drink of Diet Pepsi and Beer.

"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" bleated Amaltheia.

Bacchus yelled as Amaltheia tossed him up, caught him on her horns and started running around in circles.

"SOMEBODY GET ME OFF PLEASE!" screamed Bacchus. But everyone was too busy cracking up to help.

Thalia sighed and beckoned Luke to continue reading.

"**Thalia patted the goat's head. "It's okay. He didn't mean to insult you. Why have you lead us here, Amaltheia?-"**

"That rhymes!" interrupted Apollo, while Poseidon was busy chucking snowballs at Zeus and Hades, as Bacchus crashed into cabins.

"Now, a haiku-"

Artemis smashed him over the head with her chair before he could take out his guitar.

"**-Where do you want me to go?" **

"**The goat butted her head against the monument. From above came the sound of creaking metal. I looked up and saw the bronze General Lee turn his right arm."**

Hephaestus and his kids as well as Leo and Beckendorf all suddenly looked interested. So did Athena, Annabeth and her siblings.

"**I almost hid behind the goat. Thalia and I had fought several magic moving statues before. They were called automatons, and they were bad news. I wasn't anxious to take on Robert E. Lee with a nine-iron."**

Hephaestus looked slightly guilty.

"**Fortunately, the statue didn't attack. He simply pointed across the street. I gave Thalia a nervous look. "What's that about?"**

"**Thalia nodded in the direction the statue was pointing."**

"**Across the traffic circle stood a huge red brick mansion overgrown with ivy. On either side, huge oak trees dripped with Spanish moss. The house's windows were shuttered and dark. Peeling white columns flanked the front porch. The door was painted charcoal black. Even on a bright summer morning, the place looked gloomy and creepy-like a Gone with the Wind haunted house."**

The entire Aphrodite cabin and their mother went into fangirl mode.

"RHETT IS SOOOOO HOT!"

"SCARLETT HAS THE BEST WAIST EVER!"

"I LOVE THAT BOOK!"

Meanwhile, a terrified Bacchus and Amaltheia were rampaging through the forest, while Apollo treated the Big Three, who had calmed down, for several bodily injuries and bits of chair stuck in their skulls.

"**My mouth felt dry. "The goat wants us to go there?" "Blaah." Amaltheia dipped her head like she was nodding."**

"**Thalia touched the goat's curly horns. "Thank you Amaltheia. I-I trust you."**

"**I wasn't sure why, considering how afraid Thalia seemed."**

"**The goat bothered me, and not because she dispensed Pepsi products-"**

Everyone laughed again.

"**Something was nagging at the back of my mind. I thought I'd heard another story about Zeus's goat, something about that glowing fur…"**

"**Suddenly the mist thickened and swirled around Amaltheia. A miniature storm cloud engulfed her. Lightning flickered through the cloud. When the mist dissolved, the goat was gone."**

"Courtesy of ME, the King of the Gods, the Big Z-"

"OK brother, that's quite enough." said Poseidon.

"**I hadn't even gotten to try the ice dispenser." **

Everyone laughed while Bacchus, who had broken all his bones, called out on a stretcher- 

"You can try it once I get out of the-AAAAGH MY SPINE!-infirmary."

Amaltheia now sat by Zeus.

"**I gazed across the street to the dilapidated house. The mossy trees on either side looked like claws, waiting to grasp us."**

"**You sure about this?" I asked Thalia."**

"**She turned to me. "Amaltheia leads me to good things. The last time she appeared, she lead me to you."**

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" went the entire Aphrodite and Venus cabins.

"**The compliment warmed me like a cup of hot chocolate. I'm a sucker that way. Thalia can flash those blue eyes, give me one kind word, and she can get me to do pretty much whatever. But I couldn't help wondering: Back in Charleston, had the goat lead her to me, or simply led her into a dragon's cave?"**

Zeus mumbled something that sounded like "The former."

"**I exhaled. "Okay. Creepy mansion, here we come."**

GAH! LONGEST CHAPTER I EVER WROTE! 3110 WORDS! Anyway, to all of you who are not sleeping/dead/gone to the toilet, thank you for taking the time to read this.

Now, I….can…sleep….

(Finishes typing on magic red portable manual Fanfiction typewriter and goes to sleep.)


	3. Reunions

HELLO HELLO HELLO, FOLLOWERS, FAVORITERS AND REVIEWERS! THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! TEN MILLION KUDOS, CAKES, TEAM LEO SHIRTS, LIMES, LLAMAS, AND BROWNIE POINTS TO YOU!

**SORRY ABOUT NOT UPLOADING FOR SO LONG: I WAS DYING TO UPLOAD ALL THESE ONE-SHOTS, AND I SIMPLY DIDN'T HAVE THE ENERGY TO TYPE UP CHAPTER 3. SO I'LL BE PUTTING OUT MY BATCH OF ONE SHOTS UNTIL I HAVE ENOUGH STRENGTH TO WRITE CHAPTER 3.**

**(Inserts paper into magical red manual portable Fanfiction typewriter)**

LET'S GO!

DISCLAIMER: I **DO NOT** OWN PJO. OR HoO.

December 25th, New Athens and New Rome, The Town Square.

"And that's all for today." Said Luke, closing the diary.

"Chapters 3 and 4 tomorrow."

A chorus of groans went up from the crowd.

"AHEM!"

Everyone turned to see Thanatos and Hades.

"Merry Christmas, everyone."

"We hope you all enjoyed your presents. However, the greatest gift of all is spending time with people you like and love."

"So we've opened the Doors of Death again."

Everyone gasped or stared.

"Souls, YOU CAN ALL RUN IN NOW!"

A huge sea of people flew, ran, walked, or rode in. There were cries of delight, old jokes revived, people saying hello, cheers, and laughter.

Percy and the rest of the Seven, as well as the members of the Elysium Commando Force stared in happiness as Bob, Damaren, Frank and Hazel ran towards them.

"BOB IS HERE!"

Damaren said nothing, but hugged them all, then everyone started hugging Frank and Hazel.

Frank grinned.

"I missed you all-"

"Ahem, Frank, your _nai nai _is here."

"Mama?"

Everyone's hearts melted as Frank hugged Emily Zhang.

"MAMA!"

"Hello, Frankie. You've gotten so tall. And you saved us. _Ni jiu shi yi ge hen hao de hai zi!"_

"_Xie xie, mama."_

"AHEM!"

Mars wrapped his arms around Frank.

"HI SON!"

"Can't…breathe…baba..put me down…"

"FAI ZHANG!"

Frank gulped as Grandma Zhang made her way towards them, hobbling on her cane.

"Frank, are these your friends? And is Mars here?"

"Yes, _Nai Nai."_

"OK. Introduce me to them!"

After she was done, she began her "inspection."

"She does this every day with me and the family." whispered Frank.

She walked over to Percy and whacked him on the head with her cane.

WHACK.

"OW!"

"COMB YOUR HAIR!"

Then Annabeth.

"Good."

Luke was next.

"Don't forget to polish your arm regularly, boy!"

And for the rest:

"Thalia, do your best to manage the Hunters!"

"Zoe, adjust your circlet a bit!"

"Nico, STOP SULKING!" WHACK.

"But…but…"

"NO BUTS!" WHACK.

"Satyr!"

"Yes?"

WHACK.

"SHAVE YOUR ARM HAIRS!"

"Oh, sorry…I forgot to shave them this morning…"

"SHAVE IT THEN!"

"Silena! Beckendorf! STOP MAKING OUT!" WHACK. WHACK.

"STOLLS! PICKPOCKETING?" WHACK WHACK WHACK.

"Clarisse! Chris! Sheathe your weapons! DO NOT FIGHT WITH THE APOLLO KIDS NOW!" WHACK.

"Hazel, comb your hair a bit!"

"Fai Fai, COMB YOUR HAIR AGAIN! THREE TIMES!" WHACK.

"MARS!"

"Yes, Granny?"

WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK.

"OW! What was that for?"

"You _do not_ call me GRANNY! And, SHAVE! SHAVE YOUR HAIRS! PUT ON SOME DEODORANT! GET ALL THE BLOOD OFF YOUR UNIFORM! CLEAN YOUR RIFLE! ARE THOSE BRAIN BITS? GET THOSE OFF! YOU ARE MAKING THE SNOW DIRTY!"

"Sorry, Ma'am-"

"I do not want my daughter to be married to someone who forgets to get all the blood and gore off their uniform! You're the god of War! You should know better!"

Behind him, Hermes lowered a video camera, laughing quietly.

After Apollo had healed their heads and Mars had quickly locked Grandma Zhang in a broom cupboard, the gods dragged off their children to meet their dead relatives.

Percy was the last one left until Triton slammed an arm on his back.

"LITTLE BRO!"

"OUCH! Hey Triton."

"'Sup?"

"Everything's good."

"Let's meet Dad's sons, shall we?"

They walked over to Poseidon.

As they went, Percy looked around.

Jason and Thalia were saying high to a bunch of WWI fighter pilots, and were currently high-fiving a tall man who looked very much like the Red Baron. FDR was also there with Nikola Tesla.

Piper was shyly saying hello to various dead models and movie stars. She was currently shaking hands with Clark Gable and Vivian Leigh.

Athena was greeting various generals, some which Percy recognized-Ulysses S Grant, Rommel, Eisenhower. She was holding hands with Odysseus while Annabeth chatted with Daedalus. Shakespeare, Thomas. Jefferson and several writers, geniuses and architects were there as well.

Hecate was greeting various magicians, including Harry Houdini and Walt Disney. Triton's eyes grew wide.

"Dude, you see Walt?"

"Yeah?"

"That's Hecate's most powerful son to date."

"Why?"

"That dude is AWESOME. All he has to do is draw something and it will kick ass for him."

"You mean…"

Percy shuddered as he realized how dangerous Walt could be in a fight. He could draw whatever creature he needed and it would come to his aid immediately, and not fail him. And then Percy remembered all the monsters Walt made in his movies.

Percy shook his head. Walt was still a good guy. He focused on his friends.

Frank was talking with a fierce general Percy recognized as Patton. Many Civil War, World War 1 and World War 2 generals stood there too, talking with several children of Mars and Ares, as well as many pirates, knights, samurai, soldiers, etc. Bellona and Mars were talking with a man who seemed to be General Kitchener.

Luke was talking with Jack London and a man Percy instantly recognized as Steve Jobs. There were a lot of other people who looked like travelers and alchemists too.

Leo was studying designs with several inventors, such as Graham Bell and Samuel Morse, and he was talking with Archimedes as well, who was surrounded by all of Hephaestus's kids and signing autographs on armor and scrolls.

Nico and Hazel were talking to three different horror writers-Hazel was chatting with Mary Shelley, and Nico was getting taught various combat skills by Edgar Allan Poe. Percy noticed Lovecraft, who half-smiled and nodded in his direction as he took notes and read a book floating in front of him, which Percy guessed was the actual Necronomicon. There were two men as well Percy recognized from history class-Vladimir Lenin, and in chains and covered in bruises, Josef Stalin. From the angry look on Lenin's face, Percy guessed that he didn't like Stalin very much.

Finally, they reached Poseidon. He was talking with a man in a blue coat decorated with medals, who had one arm-Admiral Horatio Nelson. Nelson turned and smiled at Percy and Triton. Percy smiled back while Triton made a peace sign. They'd been fond of Nelson ever since he'd help them defeat Dagon and his cronies.

After talking with Poseidon, Nelson turned and hugged both of them.

"Hello, Perseus. Hello, Triton."

"Um…Nelson, could you let go me now…"

Poseidon laughed.

After that, Percy talked with the Admiral.

"What have you guys been doing after helping us?"

"Oh, the usual-fighting those irritating sea monsters, stopping underwater threats, like those rogue sea creatures that Keto sends after us every now and then."

Percy shuddered as he remembered the incident with the Kraken.

Nelson was about to speak again when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, hello Shin! I did not see you there earlier…"

He turned to Percy.

"Let me introduce you to Poseidon's 2nd favourite son."

Behind him stood a tall man with a brown beard, and wearing Korean armour.

He shook hands with Percy.

"Hello. You are my father's favourite son, correct?"

"Yes."

"You have done a lot for our family…thank you."

"Um…thank you sir."

Nelson smiled.

"I'm Poseidon's 4th favourite son for a reason. I may have defeated that…that…"-Nelson spat-"_infernal _son of Mars, Napoleon."

"Napoleon was a son of Mars?"

"He was. But, Shin here nearly destroyed the entire Japanese fleet and lost only two soldiers. Did you hear that? Only _two sailors _were killed."

"The Japanese who tried to invade Korea had thousands of deaths."

"Yes, they did. They deserved it anyway. They THINK they can conquer any country they want? HA! They can say hello to my ship!"

"Oh and-WINSTON! BLOODY GOOD TO SEE YOU!"

Nelson stood up and hugged a short, fat man with a cigar hanging in his mouth.

"Y-You're…"

"Yes, Perseus, it is me, Winston Churchill!"

"Er…Hi!"

Winston chuckled.

"You did a good job, fighting Gaia and Kronos! We saw it all! Personally I would have simply blasted them with tanks, but that was an excellent battle!"

"Um…OK…"

Triton clapped Percy on the back.

"Tell ya guys what, let's go fishing tomorrow. Whaddya think?"

"You can bring that new lady friend of yours with you, Triton."

"Oh heck yes, Nelson!"

"Er…I don't really know how to fish."

"Don't worry, lil' bro, we're going to teach you. It is _nothing _ like normal fishing. Normal fishing is for boring mortals. Olympian fishing-it is AWESOME."

After the tutorial involving a giant sea monster and several fishing rods, Percy met up with his friends. Everyone except Nico came, who was spending time with his mother, and Hazel was talking with Persephone and Queen Marie.

"So guys, how was it?"

"Jefferson and the others gave me so many tips for Architecture! And Grant gave me techniques we can use in Capture the Flag against the Roman team!"

"Nope, we're gonna crush you!"

"Fat chance, Jason."

They continued talking until Luke dragged in a boy dressed in black with a eyepatch.

"Say hello to my right-hand man!"

"Hi guys. Hi Annabeth. Hi Percy."

Ethan introduced himself, and he talked with them about the battle against Gaia, until Rachel stormed over.

"Annabeth! You should see this! Jefferson and Frank Wright improved on your idea about that big Carnegie Hall temple for Camp Half-sorry, I meant, Camp Olympus!"

"That's amazing, Rachel! It's even better than I thought!"

Rachel turned to Ethan.

"And you're Ethan, right? Son of Nemesis?"

Ethan blushed. Silena gasped and started scribbling stuff into her notebook.

"Er…yes."

"Do you like art?"

"Oh, yes."

Rachel dragged him off to her cave. When she was gone, Silena squealed.

"They'll make SUCH a good couple! Like Percabeth! Or Thaluke! Or Leyna!"

"They will?"

"Yes, Piper, I can see it now!"

They stood in awkward silence as Silena raved about the romantic possibilities of "Rathan."

Meanwhile, the gods were enjoying themselves. A lot.

Old jokes were revived, they hugged their sons and daughters, and reunited with the many mortal men or women they had loved who were dead.

As Thanatos stood with Hades, who saw Maria di Angelo hugging Nico, and Hazel having fun with her mom, he smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Hades."

"Merry Christmas, Thanatos."

Thanatos looked to the sky.

"Merry Christmas…everyone."


	4. Letter

**HELLO READERS! THANKS FOR ALL THE FAVES AND REVIEWS-ANYWAY, THIS IS MY SECOND ONE-SHOT! LET'S GO! **

*******Inserts fresh sheet of paper into Fanfiction magic red manual portable typewriter***

**WARNING-THE STORY STARTS OFF RATHER NAUGHTILY.**

Percy was sitting on his bunk bed, making out with Annabeth.

He slid kisses down the nape of her neck, making her moan slightly. She tugged at his shirt while he eased off her shorts. He slid his hand up her shirt and cupped her breast. He started to lift up her shirt. Now he could have her-

WHAM.

"AAAAAAAGH! TYSON!" yelled Percy, as he and Annabeth frantically broke apart.

"Oh. Sorry Big Brother. Sorry Annabeth."

Tyson walked towards them with an envelope and a package in his massive hands as they got dressed. Percy noticed that Tyson looked more worried than usual.

"Triton sends you letter and present."

"Triton? But he hates me-"

"No. He does not actually hate you. He asked me to send you this letter and this box. Situation under the sea is not good."

"Wait, what situation? Tyson, what's going on-"

Tyson shut the door, leaving Percy and Annabeth alone with the letter and the package.

Percy opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Little Bro._

_Hey. It's me, your big bro. _

_Normally, I'd be sending you an email, or an Iris message, but I'm using my typewriter because the power's out._

_First of all, sorry for being such a jerk to you. I was just really angry. And Amphitrite was too._

_Look, we think really highly of you. You're one on the best sons Dad's ever had. But we were angry at the time. One, we were pissed because you didn't come when we needed you most. Two, Oceanus had wrecked our rooms and caused a lot of destruction to the palace. Three, I spent THREE BLOODY HOURS CLEANING UP MY FREAKIN' ROOM, AND HE HAS TO WRECK IT SO I SPEND FIVE HOURS CLEANING IT UP! _

_At the moment, the situation's not really good. We haven't had a strike in years._

Percy frowned. There was a strike?

_There have been two nasty incidents lately. First of all, the Cyclops' bosses have decided to fire all the older staff to save money, and cut their peanut butter ration. The Cyclops are SUPER pissed. Peanut Butter's one of their staple food-it's the backbone of the army. They can't live without it-it's their comfort food as well. And the older staff have been around for years. Where can they find work? Sure, they could go to Hephaestus's forge, but he's got his automatons, so I'm not sure whether or not they could work. Two, the mermen are on strike because Dad had to cut their Sand Dollar paychecks. I'm not sure why he did that in the first place, but it's probably because they did really badly defending the palace last week, and Dad was brooding for four hours. They've cut the power to the palace so Dad's outside, trying to negotiate while they bellow and hurl coral at him._

_Anyway, some good news. I've finally got a girlfriend._

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and smiled.

_So I was walking through Eurytion's farm, and there was this uber hot, totally cute river naiad. Dark hair, nice hips, yummy chest, lovely curves, snarks a lot. My type of girl. And she's not one of those nymphs who go "OH MY GODS IT'S TRITON HE'S SO HOT MARRY ME PLEASE!". I've had too many Dam fangirls._

Percy grinned, then burst out laughing, while Annabeth looked at him, confused.

_While I was eating hot dogs with her, she mentioned she knew you. Apparently, some annoying dude called Geryon had these really messy flesh-eating horses. They saw you and went "SEAFOOD!". They should have been more grateful. So you went to the river like that jerkass Hercules did, and asked my new lady friend, "Hey, can I clean dem stables with yo water?" And she said, "HECK NO, HERCULES DID IT BEFORE YOU, HE MESSED UP ME AND MY RIVER, ETC, ETC." She told me she was really mad, until you realized you were probably going to fight her-that made her scared, because she wouldn't stand a chance. So you did a really awesome thing. You sat down and surrendered. _

"You did?" asked Annabeth.

"Yeah. I couldn't kill some poor naiad."

_So yeah, you cleaned the stables by chucking dirt at the horses until they were squeaky clean. And then you shot Geryon in the chest._

_You should see the farm now. It's nicer, and the horses are now in love with that wonderful food known as soybean patties (according to them). The beef-flavoured ones, apparently. And dude, listen to this-Geryon's Eurytion's slave. He has to clean cow poop every day while Eurytion goes to the demigod rodeo with his flesh eating horses. My girlfriend says, "Serves him right for throwing his stupid beer cans and coals into my river."_

_Oh, and, Amphitrite baked some blue cookies for you. They'll be in the package. _

_Visit us sometime, will ya? I've got tons of awesome stuff to show you. Oh, and bring your friends and your girlfriend. It will be awesome. _

_Gotta go now-Dad's getting attacked by mermen wielding wooden signs._

_Your big bro,_

_Triton._

_PS: Actually, GO NOW BEFORE THE MERMEN GET OUT OF CONTROL, THEY'VE JUST TAKEN OVER THE ARMOURY! S.O.S! And what the Hades is that? No. W-we imprisoned him before. How did he break out? Oh gods no. No no no. You may know his name. H.P Lovecraft, that awesome son of Hades wrote about him. The dude's called Dagon._

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other. Percy knew she was thinking the exact same thing as he was.

A few minutes later, Percy walked out munching his cookies. Tyson and Annabeth had gathered Piper, Jason, Reyna, Leo, Silena, Beckendorf, Luke, Clarisse, Chris, Thalia, Zoe, Nico, Frank, Hazel and Ella. Chiron had given them permission.

As soon as he stepped outside, he was bombarded with questions.

"What's going on?"

"Where are we going?"

"Percy, what is happening?"

Percy took a deep breath and looked at all of them. They were wearing their armour and weapons, and the Argo II was docked in the beach.

"Come on." he said.

"We've got a monster to fight."

"_Are you going to tell us how you fought it?" asked a camper._

"_Well, it took a load of help from HP Lovecraft and Admiral Nelson, Poseidon's 3__rd__ most powerful son, but we killed Dagon."_

"_Anyway, I'll tell you guys later. Luke's next."_


	5. Accident

ANOTHER ONE SHOT! HERE GOES!

DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN PJO LAH.

OK…..LET'S GO!

**(Inserts sheet of fresh paper into Fanfiction portable manual typewriter)**

**WARNING: SEXUAL THEMES.**

The Poseidon cabin, New Athens, 28th December 2013.

Percy and all his comrades and friends were chilling in their cabin.

And they were utterly bored.

They had played Monopoly, but Tyson and Leo had beaten them all. They read all the books they'd brought in. The power was out, and they couldn't go and play Team Fortress 2 and get revenge on Leo for dominating everyone. And worst of all, they could not go out and spend time in the Argo 2, which was docked in the harbour. And Silena and Beckendorf were out of a mission with some other campers-something about saving Terminus's favourite bust.

So now, Percy and Annabeth were asleep in the bed. Luke and Thalia were listening to Green Day. Piper and Jason had tried to study, but fell asleep instead. Frank and Hazel had counted snowflakes until they fell asleep. Nico and Zoe were asleep as well. Tyson had curled up on the floor. Clarisse and Chris went to fix the roof but fell asleep on the roof. And only Leo was awake, while Reyna slept on his lap.

Suddenly, Leo had one of his fantastic, totally awesome, super-cool, uber amazing ideas.

"HEY GUYYYYYYYYYYS!"

Everyone woke up.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Ah?"

"GET OFF THE ROOF!"

"Let's play Truth or Dare!"

"Leo, that's one of the best ideas you had all day."

"Why thank you, beauty queen."

Soon, everyone was sitting in a circle.

They'd dared Percy to go outside to fight the blizzard (he won, sort of, but not before suffering of hypothermia), dared Chris to run around in his underwear (Chris had returned as a human popsicle, and Clarisse had pummelled the Stolls into the floor.), dared Piper to lap dance on Jason, dared Zoe to make out with Nico (Zoe had responded by making Leo into a human snowman, with some help from Nico), and now, Leo was asking everyone to tell them about the most embarrassing thing that happened to them.

"Your turn, Robot Arm!"

Luke gulped nervously.

"OK…here it is…"

_Canada, December 5__th__, 2013._

_Luke was sitting in his tent. Thinking about Thalia._

_He loved her, and he knew that. The problem was, she was still a Hunter. And Artemis would murder him if she knew that he did love her best lieutenant._

_Suddenly, the face of the girl he loved poked into his tent._

"_Um, Luke?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Can I come in into your tent? My one collapsed."_

_Luke stared at her as she crawled in. His jeans felt a little tight. _

_She'd gotten prettier since he'd last sawn her. She was even more beautiful. Her hips had become broader. Her curves now showed. Her blue eyes shone. Her shirt dropped down a bit, giving Luke a very nice view of her cleavage._

_Luke felt his groin grow tighter. Already he was thinking about kissing her, pulling her into his sleeping bag, ripping off her punk jeans-_

_DAMMIT. Dammit Dammit Dammit. She's a Hunter, he remind himself. You can't deflower her, you stupid horny dude-_

"_Did you just say something about a stupid dude?"_

_Luke cursed under his breath. He'd spoken his thoughts out loud AGAIN._

"_Luke?"_

_Now Thalia was sitting next to him. _

"_You seemed a bit worried earlier. And you've acted like….well…someone on crack around me. Why?"_

_Luke still didn't say anything. If he said those three words…he might be in trouble._

"_Luke? Are you OK?"_

_Luke took a deep breath. Time to fess up._

"_Thalia…well, every time we were in Tartarus…the one thing I was thinking about was you."_

_Thalia was staring at him, silent._

"_You were the one thing I missed in Elysium. I iris-messaged you every day, to see how you were doing. And every time you were hurt, or in trouble-I made the Hunters find you."_

"_Luke, you did all that…for me?"_

"_Yeah. As much as I wanted you to stay with me in Elysium, I knew I had to let you live anyway. Because, what would the Hunters do without you?"_

_They both smiled._

"_And what I'm trying to say is, Thalia, is that…well, I fought for you the whole time. I love you, Thalia Grace. I've loved you ever since I turned to Kronos's side, even though I have major regrets about that. I've loved you ever since you got turned into a tree. I've loved you when I was in Elysium. I've loved you when I was sent to find Percy and Annabeth. I've loved you ever since we'd become a family, back in the old days when I was good."_

_For a few minutes, they just stared at each other, slowly leaning in. And then Thalia mumbled something._

"_I love you too, Luke."_

_Luke took her face in his hands, and kissed her._

_Canada, December 6__th__, 2013, Morning._

_Luke woke up with Thalia in his arms._

_Then he noticed the scattered pile of clothing in the corner, and the fact that they were both naked. And then he remembered what they had done last night._

_Oh gods. Oh gods oh gods oh gods._

_What. Had. He. Done._

_Now Artemis was going to murder him. He'd be sent to the Fields of Punishment and never see Thalia again._

_He cursed himself and facepalmed._

_Stupid. Freaking. Hormones._

_He got dressed quickly. If he could get Thalia to wake and put some clothes on, no one would suspect anything-_

"_WHAT?"_

_Luke turned as he put on his jeans to see a very, very angry Jason Grace._

_Oh crap._

_Three nanoseconds later, Luke's head smashed into the snow._

"_WHAT THE HADES DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?"_

_Jason picked up his head and smashed it into the nearest rock._

"_DID YOU JUST FREAKING RAPE HER? WHAT THE HELL?"_

_Soon, Luke watched nervously as everyone's faces turned into shock, than horror. _

"_He…he did WHAT?" yelled Zoe._

"_Stupid boys…"_

"_If he made Thalia pregnant I'll…I'll…"_

_Piper was trying to hold Jason back as he launched lightning bolts._

"_JASON! Stop it!"_

"_No, Piper. HE JUST FREAKING RAPED MY GODDAMN SISTER! LET ME KILL HIM!"_

_Jason broke free and smashed Luke in the head with the butt of his gladius._

_Luke snapped._

_His robotic arm turned into a plasma cannon and the shot hit Jason in the chest. _

_The Hunters ran in to attack him, but Luke simply tossed them aside. _

"_I DIDN'T FREAKING RAPE HER!"_

"_YOU DID, YOU SON OF A BITCH-"_

"_JASON, WHAT THE HADES DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT MY MOM?"_

"_YOUR MOM'S A BITCH!"_

_Luke roared and leaped on Jason._

_He kicked Jason's gladius out of his hands. His human hand grabbed Jason's throat and started to squeeze. When Jason's face turned blue, Luke pummelled, punched, kicked, beat, and battered Jason into a very bloody Roman pulp. Jason didn't even get a chance to fight back._

"_STOP! HE'LL KILL HIM!"_

"_SOMEONE HOLD HIM BACK!"_

"_JASON! NO!"_

"_FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! FIGHT! BEAT HIM!" yelled Coach Hedge while everyone else glared at him._

"_LUKE, STOP IT! NOW!"_

_Luke turned, blood dripping from his metal arm, oozing into the snow, turning it red._

_Thalia stood, emotions flashing through her face, horror, anger, sadness and finally, shock._

"_Luke…he didn't mean to insult you…"_

_Everyone turned to look as Jason struggled to get up, with the numerous broken bones and his face turned into red mash._

_Now that everyone had recovered, the Hunters were aiming at him. Piper had stolen a bow and was aiming it at Luke. So was Leo. The only person not aiming was Coach Hedge, who was yelling at him to continue._

_Then a huge golden light appeared. _

_Artemis stood in the middle of the snow._

_No one spoke until one Hunter did._

"_Should we shoot him, milady?"_

"_No. We should not. He only misunderstood."_

_She turned to the crew of the Argo II._

"_Take the Roman to the infirmary."_

_Finally, she turned to Luke._

"_Get Thalia. We are going to have a talk."_

_Later, at a clearing in the forest, around a fire, Artemis chatted with Luke and Thalia._

"_I understand that the boy has been in love with you for a very long time, lieutenant."_

"_Yes, milady. But what are you going to do to him-"_

"_Thalia, I will not harm him. I will let you two continue your relationship."_

"_You…you what?"_

_Artemis turned to Luke._

"_Thalia has been very distressed since you died. She has been giving her most trusted Hunters their leadership occasionally, as she misses you a lot. She DOES love you, but knows that she is a Hunter and never can. I become quite sad-as so does Aphrodite, who begins weeping in a very irritating way-when she goes into her tent and sobs endlessly."_

_Thalia looked at the ground._

"_Therefore, I have worked out a way. Thalia can still be a Hunter, but she is allowed to be in love with you, as long as you take care of her like you did when you were in Elysium. And one more thing, Thalia-satyrs are now allowed to join."_

"_They are? They'll get distracted and start fawning over you-"  
_

"_I find it very amusing when they do that. It is nice to have some followers. Besides, they all have girlfriends, and I am sure they will not have any romantic feelings, just be stunned. They will be useful trackers. And if they are in love with me, they shall do what I ask, such as, find the footprints of a bear."_

"_And now, Luke Castellan, your punishment."_

_Luke gulped._

"_Your punishment, fortunately, is quite mild by our standards. You will have to go and pull our ballista, as the tractor pulling it has broken down again, all the way to Camp Half Blood. You are very strong, and your strength has been enhanced due to your metal arm, so I doubt that you will have any problems with that."_

_Artemis stood up._

"_Do not worry about Jason. I shall explain to him all that has happened."_

_When they got back to camp, everyone congratulated them and celebrated, but what got the girls' attention the most was the sight of Luke sweating, shirt off, pulling the huge ballista._

"_Who is THAT?" whispered Drew._

"_That's Luke. He's one of the dudes who saved our booties in Tartarus." Replied Percy._

"_He's so…hot!"_

"_Mmm, look at those muscles!"_

"_Tasty."_

"_Are you single?"_

_Thalia stepped forward. _

"_And who the hell are you, Miss Goth?"_

"_I'm Thalia Grace, leader of the Hunters of Artemis. And that's my boyfriend. So I would like it if you BACKED off and left him ALONE."_

"_Oh yeah?"_

"_Would you like to be filled with arrows or eaten by wolves? Or sent to Zeus?"_

"_Er…no…"_

"_Then don't."_

_Drew shrunk back nervously into her cabin while Thalia took Luke's arm in hers._

"_Let's go back to your cabin, shall we?"_

Luke finished his tale.

Jason patted him on the back.

"Don't worry man, I forgive you."

Luke smiled as Thalia leaned on his shoulders.

"The thing we did that night…you were good."

"Yeah, and so were you."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Too much information, Robot Arm and Badass Punk."

Percy looked out of the window.

"Hey, the blizzard's gone! Which means one more thing…"

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

Everyone got their coats on and ran out happily.

While everyone else was chucking boulders and snowballs at each other, Luke and Thalia stood on the hill, making a boulder to roll down and crush the Hephaestus cabin.

"Well, looks like we're gonna win."

"Yeah. And, would you like to come hunting with us? There's sightings of a huge Minotaur roaming around…it's been very annoying for the past few weeks. And Chloe wants her finger back."

"I'd love to!"

They leaned in. Her lips were warm and her breath smelled of hot chocolate and marshmallows…

SPLAT.

Thalia fell over as Luke stared at Leo.

"SURPRISE, ROBOT ARM!"

"VALDEZ, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU-"

And that day Leo ended up strapped to the top of the Christmas Tree.

(Totally by accident.)


End file.
